


What's the Point of Falling if You're Not There to Catch Me?

by Sutured_Sentiment



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 5 Times, Banter, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, M/M, One Shot Collection, Protective Jason Todd, Sick Character, Sickness, Some angst, batfamily, cuteness ensues, jaydick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment
Summary: "Whenever someone's asked what power they wish they had, flying is always at the top of the list. But I have to admit, I've learned to love falling too." ~NightwingFive times Jason caught Dick, and the one time he didn't have to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little series of one-shots was inspired by Nightwing's quote which I included in the summary.

    Dick had always loved to fly. It was in his blood. As the youngest of the flying Graysons, he’d grown up soaring through the air, trusting his parents to catch him. When they died, he had no one to catch him as he spiraled into a dark hole of hatred and sorrow. He was lucky Bruce had come to slowly pick up his broken pieces. Dick became the Robin to his Batman, and once again he once more found his love of flying. He revelled in the feeling of Gotham’s night winds whipping at his hair and nipping at his skin. Then he became Nightwing and he began soaring the skies of Blüdhaven and Gotham alone, completely free. The feeling was intoxicating. He couldn’t get enough of it. Dick Grayson belonged in the air.

  
    However, the many villains and crooks in his cities seemed to disagree. That was how he found himself in the position he was in now. A bullet in his leg and hard concrete coming up fast as he fell from the building he’d been stationed on moments before. He didn’t shout as the  wind was ripped from his lungs. He squeezed his eyes shut. ‘ _This is it. It’s not even a cool death_ ,’ he thought humorlessly.

  
    “Dick!” His eyes whipped open as another body collided with his midair. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and suddenly he was flying again. His face was buried in a familiar leather jacket. He had never been so happy to see that god awful red helmet as he was now (Okay, that was a lie).

  
    There landing on the other roof was a bit rough, but Jason tightened his grip to keep him from toppling over. Dick took a deep breath, not removing his head from the other’s shoulder as he clung to him. A hand came up hesitantly before resting on his head.

  
    “You okay, Dickie-bird?” He pulled back and glared half-heartedly at him.

  
    “No names out in the field Little Wing,” he admonished gently as he loosened his grip on the younger man. Jason chuckled.

  
    “Yup, you’re okay.” Dick stepped back from him. A stab of pain went through his leg and it instantly crumbled beneath him.

  
    “Woah!” Jason leapt forward to catch him.

  
    “On second thought, maybe you’re not,” Jason said as he knelt down, guiding them both to the ground. His eyes immediately went to Dick’s leg, slick with blood. He frowned and reached a hand out to poke and prod at the hole in his thigh. Dick hissed between clenched teeth as his leg seemed to burn. Jason’s frown deepened as he carefully took the older man carefully into his arms again. He yelped in surprise.  
    “I don’t have the supplies to treat you here,” Jason explained as he stood up shakily, carrying Dick bridal style. He huffed out a breath.

  
    “Geez, you’re heavy,” he grunted as he started forward. Dick glared at him.

  
    “I can walk just fine. You don’t need to carry me,” he said irritably as he squirmed in the other man’s grasp. He didn’t so much see the look Jason gave him as he felt it radiating through his helmet.

  
    “Bullshit. I’m not letting you walk on that,” he deadpanned and Dick sighed heavily and slumped back.

  
    “Fine,” he muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. Jason huffed out an exasperated chuckle.

  
    “You’re such a handful,” he said quietly. Dick ignored him as they made their way quickly from rooftop to rooftop. It was faster- and safer- than taking all the back alleyways. They didn’t say another word until they finally reached what Dick presumed was Jason’s apartment building. He set Dick down on the ground before fishing around in his pockets for his key. Dick couldn’t help but laugh at the image. Jason quickly unlocked the door and held it open as he helped Dick to his feet. Dick leaned heavily against him as they made their way through the lobby and up a set of creaking stairs. He watched his own feet trying to maneuver over the ugly carpeting. His vision was beginning to swim.

  
    “C’mon, just a little further. We’re almost there.” Jason’s voice sounded distant, muffled. He continued to stare at their feet and frowned. He was pretty sure he was leaving blood stains in the carpet. That wasn’t very nice of him, was it?

  
    “‘M tracking blood all over,” he mumbled. He felt Jason turn his head to look at him, but they didn’t stop moving. Their trek up the stairs seemed to go painfully slow, and his eyes felt so heavy.

  
    “...I’m sorry,” he managed to say before the world was fading away. He heard Jason’s startled shout as he pitched forward, and then there was nothing.

  
    Dick hated waking up. It was always followed by something worse. Full days of grueling work at the station. Hangovers from crazy nights before. Throbbing headaches that came as the result of only three hours of sleep… The burning pain of bullet wounds and fresh stitches.

  
    Dick groaned as he finally came to. His eyelids felt like they were glued shut as he struggled to peel them open, and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting up. He looked around cautiously. The walls were bare aside from a few posters from obscure bands. A stack of book sat precariously at the edge of a large wooden dresser. He was in a bed, the sheets falling around his waist. He was still in his Nightwing suit, so that was a good sign at least… What had happened last night?...

  
    “Oh good, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” He looked up as Jason walked in carrying a glass of water. He set it on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. The mattress sunk beneath his weight, and suddenly it all came back to him. A gunshot. Piercing pain in his thigh. And falling.

  
    “How long was I out,” he asked.

  
    “Not long. Little over an hour,” Jason replied before handing him the glass of water. Dick took it gratefully and took a long drink. Jason watched him carefully.

  
    “I managed to stitch up your leg. You lost a lot of blood, but with some rest, you should be okay.” Dick looked thoughtfully at him over the rim of his cup. After everything the two of them had been through, Jason had pushed it all aside. He saved him. He wasn’t obligated to, but he did.

  
    “Thank you,” he said softly. Jason smiled at him before standing up. He stretched his arms over his head and sighed.

  
    “Don’t mention it. Can’t have the golden boy dying on my watch.” Dick rested his hands in his lap and stared down at them.

  
    “Well, it’s still late, so I’m going to take the couch. Get some sleep,” he said as he headed for the door. Dick reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. His cheeks heated up as he averted his eyes. Looking anywhere but Jason’s face.

  
    “That wouldn’t be fair. This is your home, your bed. You already stitched me up. I’ll be out of your hair now,” he said with a guilty smile. He moved to get up off the bed when Jason stopped him with two gentle hands on his shoulders, pushing him back into the mattress. His eyes were worried. But that- that couldn’t be right.

  
    “Stay. You need to rest,” he demanded. Dick sighed. He really didn’t want to leave. He was too tired. He’d have enough energy to maybe make it a block before he just decided to crash on a rooftop. There was no way he’d be able to make it back to his own apartment. But he didn’t want to be anymore of a burden than he already was.

  
    “If I stay, you can’t sleep on the couch,” he finally said. There was a pause then Jason was stripping off his shirt and climbing onto the bed.

  
    “Scoot over,” he said. Dick looked at him in surprise but didn’t protest as he rolled over to the other side of the bed, trying to ignore the way it seemed to send pins and needles through his injured leg. The mattress was jostled as they both tried to get comfortable. There was a long silence, and he could already hear Jason’s breathing beginning to even out.

  
    “Thanks, Jay.” All he got in response was a low grumble. He chuckled as Jason drifted to sleep. He hesitated before stretching out his arm to brush his fingertips against Jason’s upturned hand. He smiled softly to himself before rolling onto his other side. In his dreams, he felt like he was flying again. Only this time, he wasn’t so alone anymore.

 

    When Jason woke up, the spot beside him was empty and cold, the blankets pushed back. He sat up and yawned, running a tired hand through his bedridden hair. He paused and stared down at his hand. He blinked. In sharpie, words were scrawled messily across his palm.

  
    ‘ **Thanks again, Jay.** ’ It was followed by a smiley face. Jason snorted and shook his head.

  
    “Idiot.”


	2. Sickness Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's shorter than the last one. I struggled with how to wrap it all together, but I hope you like it :)

    That was supposed to be the end of it. They both went their separate ways, on two different sides of the law. That was how it was supposed to be. There were a few brief encounters on patrols, but otherwise nothing. Dick couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it was for the best. Jason didn’t want anything to do with their Batfamily. He was happier without them, but still…    

Dick shook his head to rid himself of the thought. It wouldn’t do him any good to dwell on possibilities. His head was spinning enough as it was. He leaned heavily against a brick wall. He felt dizzy and slow as he slowly shuffled out of the dark alley. Tonight’s patrol had been a long one, especially after he’d caught a nasty bug just the day before. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this sick. Unfortunately crime didn’t take a sick day, so neither could he. The night hours had passed by slowly, a cold drizzle soaking him to the bone. Now he shivered uncontrollably in only his thin layer of spandex. It was pathetic. He sighed and continued to trudge in the direction of his apartment, thankful to be done for the night. He wanted nothing more than to just sink into his bed and sleep for days. Not that that was really an option, but it was still an appealing thought.    

He swiped at the wet hair clinging to his lashes and plastered to the sides of his face. The rain just kept coming. But even with the biting cold that had him shaking like a leaf, he felt warm and sticky with sweat. A burning heat seemed to rage inside him, making his insides turn. Every step felt like a million, and his throat felt tight and congested. He was miserable.    

He didn’t know how long he walked for, but he had yet to reach his apartment and was beginning to wonder if somehow he’d missed a turn and gotten himself lost. That would be just his luck. He let out a curse as his foot caught on a rough patch of ground and he was sent careening forward. His arms felt like jelly, and his energy was so wasted he knew there was no way he was going to be able to catch himself. _Great_. This was just not his night.    

As it turned out, the universe had a funny way of messing with him.    

“I gotcha.” He wanted to slam his head into a wall, because _of course_ it had to be _him_. Of all the people it could be, it had to be Jason who stumbled upon him at his lowest. Damn. He straightened up, ignoring the familiar, warm weight of Jason’s hands on his hips. He let out a string of curses and back away.    

“What do you want?” It probably sounded rude, but at this point he really couldn’t bring himself to care all that much. He was sick and dead on his feet. By now he probably resembled a drowned rat more than a person. He wasn’t in the mood for niceties. He just wanted to go home. He crossed his arms protectively over his chest and pushed past the other man, picking up his pace. He was almost there. He had to be. Behind him, he could hear Jason’s heavy footsteps splashing behind him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t turn around as he spoke.    

“ _Jason_ -” he was cut off as he felt Jason’s fingers wrap around his own. Dick looked down at their clasped hands. They walked side by side in comfortable silence, neither really acknowledging the other. Jason seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. Dick sighed. Was this how it was always going to be between them? Awkward silences, followed by more silences?    

When they finally reached his looming apartment building, the rain had yet to let up, and they were both completely soaked. He slipped his hand out of Jason’s grasp and headed for the main door. His head was beginning to feel more clear, and his stomach had stopped twisting itself into angry knots. His bed was still calling his name.    

“Well, this is where we say goodbye. Thanks for… whatever. I didn’t need your help,” he said briskly. Jason snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. He was smirking.    

“No need to be such a _dick_ ,” he shot back without any real heat. A small smile twitched at Dick’s lips. He shook his head. Two times now. Two times Jason had helped him in one way or another.    

“Next time, I’ll save you,” he promised, ignoring the burning in his cheeks as he stepped into the building. It was nice and warm, and dry. He could still hear Jason’s laughter through the door. He turned and watched the other man go, disappearing into the thick rain and bright lights of the city. He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair before beginning his long climb up the stairs. His cheeks were still hot, but he blamed it on the sickness. He unlocked his door, and stepped into the familiar, small space he had come to call home. He made his way slowly to his bedroom. Without bothering to peel away his suit, he slumped into his bed. It was heaven. He buried his face into the thick comforters and sighed contently. He had been waiting for this moment since the day first started. He was at peace…    

Except he wasn’t. Thoughts of flashing teeth and warm hands plagued his mind. That stupid patch of white hair that he just wanted to run his finger through. Bruised knuckles that he wanted to kiss…    

He groaned and buried his head further into his blankets.    

“I’m in _so_ much trouble.”


	3. Sickness Part II

    Dick woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of sizzling bacon. That… wasn’t right. He blinked the sleep groggily from his eyes as he sat up in his bed. His suit felt sticky on his skin. He gripped his escrima sticks tightly as he crept quietly from his bedroom, following the savory breakfast aromas. His head was spinning by the time he made it to the kitchen, and he felt a headache coming on as he spotted a familiar figure at his stove. He sighed and leaned heavily against the wall.    

“What are you doing here?” Jason turned around, spatula in hand and a messy apron tied loosely around his waist. It would have been a comedic sight had his face not been so serious. He was frowning as he looked Dick up and down. And really, it shouldn’t have been so endearing.    

“You look like shit, Dickie-bird,” he stated as he turned back to the stove, as if that explained everything. Moment over then.Dick snorted and made his way over to stand behind him, peering over his shoulder. Jason didn’t look up as he continued flipping pancakes. He already had a stack of them on a plate on the counter, right next to a plate of greasy bacon.    

“Gee thanks. But that doesn’t really answer my question,” he said as he watched him stack more pancakes onto the dish. He was too tired for this. Finally, Jason looked at him, one brow raised incredulously.

“You really think I’d leave you alone like this? You look like you’re about ready to keel over.” Dick glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.    

“Didn’t realize you cared so much. But it’s just a cold,” he protested. When he got no response, he huffed out an annoyed sigh.    

“I can take care of myself.”    

“Oh, I’m sure,” Jason said sarcastically as he turned back to his pan. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.    

“You should probably change. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes,” he stated. Dick glanced down at the suit he was still wearing. It was starting to get uncomfortable. He made his way back to his room and stripped the spandex from his skin. He slipped on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a plain gray t-shirt. Much better. He set his escrima sticks atop his dresser. When he stepped back into the kitchen, Jason was setting the table. Two spots. Something fluttered in his stomach. It all seemed so… _domestic_.    

“Sit,” Jason ordered as he set down the steaming plate of pancakes. Dick took his spot, mouth watering as he looked over the table. Jason sat down in the seat next to him and stretched across into his space to stab at a pancake, quickly depositing it onto his own plate.    

“Dig in.” Dick happily obliged, grabbing a few long strips of crunchy bacon. He glanced awkwardly towards his companion and cleared his throat.    

“Thanks for the food, Little Wing,” he said with a small smile. Jason ignored him as he chewed his food thoughtfully. Dick turned his attention back to his own plate. They ate in silence, the only sound being the clinking of silverware on plates. It wasn’t unpleasant. It was peaceful. A nice break from all the normal chaos that was their lives.    

He looked up when he felt eyes on him and was met with Jason’s hard glare. He raised a brow and swallowed his mouthful of food.    

“What’s wrong?” Jason scowled and looked away, and Dick could swear he saw the faintest hint of red creeping up the back of his neck. He decided not to mention it and patiently waited for him to continue. Jason shot him a mean look and leaned back in his chair, his glare once more settled on Dick.    

“You need to start taking better care of yourself,” he stated firmly. There no real bite to his words. He almost sounded… worried.    

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled as he picked at the last bits of food on his plate. Jason raised a brow, giving him a pointed look. Dick ignored him.    

“You’re such a child,” Jason muttered before standing up and taking both their plates to the sink. He rolled up his sleeves and turned on the water, dutifully grabbing a sponge to begin cleaning dishes. Dick joined him, grabbing a towel before coming up to stand next to him. They worked in perfect sync. _Must be all the bat training_ , Dick mused.    

“You look horrible.” Dick looked up from his drying and snorted.    

“You already made that quite clear, Jason.” He didn’t look amused and Dick returned to his dishes. Jason sighed.    

“How much sleep have you been getting,” he asked, voice serious. Dick shrugged.    

“Enough.” Jason glared at him for what felt like the millionth time that morning. If looks could kill…    

“You need sleep,” he said gently. Dick didn’t offer a response. It wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose. He had a lot to balance out in a day. Between his police duties during the day and patrolling at night, he wasn’t left with much time to sleep. But that was fine. As long as he was keeping the city safe he could afford to lose a few hours… or more.    

“Have you been eating properly?” Jason was eyeing his assortment of colorful cereal boxes warily. Dick laughed.    

“Well, I just had a very nice meal with my brother. Very nutritious. Very delicious,” he said cheerfully as he patted his stomach.    

“Compliments to the chef,” he chirped.    

“I’m being serious, Dick.”    

“So am I. That was the best breakfast I’ve had in awhile,” Dick answered honestly. Jason sighed.    

“No wonder you’re sick. You need to take care of yourself. I won’t always be there to catch you,” Jason said quietly. The silence that followed weighed heavy on Dick’s shoulders. He swallowed thickly.    

“I know. Don’t you worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’m feeling better already.” It wasn’t really a lie. It didn’t feel like his skull was being bashed in with a hammer. He just couldn’t move too fast, unless he wanted to lose his breakfast. He would be up and running again in no time. He had to be. He’d be patrolling again tonight.    

When they finished putting away all his dishes, Jason directed him to the couch. He didn’t give Dick much of a choice, claiming he needed to take it easy if he wanted to get better. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but it was a nice reprieve. His body was starting to shut down again. He wouldn’t be standing for much longer. He slumped into the couch cushions with a content sigh as Jason disappeared into another room. He let his eyes slip closed as he curled up against the arm.    

“Disney marathon?” He immediately perked back up as Jason walked in with a stack of dvds balanced carefully in his arms. He watched as he knelt down and set the stack on the floor. He popped open a case- it looked suspiciously like Sleeping Beauty- and slipped the disc in, before making his way to sit next to him on the couch. Dick eyed him cautiously.    

“You don’t like Disney,” he said slowly. Jason rolled his eyes.    

“You do,” he said simply, and that was the end of their conversation as the screen came to life. Dick carefully settled his head on Jason’s shoulder. He waited a few seconds for him to push him away. He didn’t and Dick let himself relax against him, eyes fixed on the opening credits. He loved Disney.    

He probably made it through half a movie before his eyes were falling closed and his head was lolling. He didn’t know how long he slept, but when he opened his eyes again he was being lifted in the air. His head was foggy with sleep. He tensed as he was pressed against a broad chest.    

“It’s okay, Dick. Just me. Go back to sleep.” He knew that rumbling voice and he nodded tiredly. It wasn’t long before he was drifting to sleep again, this time in a pair of familiar arms. He was safe.    

The next time he woke up, he was back in his bed, blankets pulled up to his chin, a damp cloth on his forehead. The spot next to him was warm and he found himself curling into it happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't really Jason catching him. But he carried him, so close enough. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


End file.
